List of TV shows from GameHacker City series
Seven Heroes Around the World Director: Kenn Navarro, Rhode Montijo, Aubrey Ankrum, Guillermo del Toro Language: English, Vietnamese, Mandarin, Spanish, Italian, French, Japanese, Russian, German, Arabic Country: Worldwide Production Company: Mondo Media, 20th Century Fox, FOX, ATV World Original Release: Nov 2009 - Jul 2014 ( America ), Aug 2012 - Jun 2014 ( Eurasia ) May 2013 - Apr 2014 ( Russo-Germany ) Starring: Hồ Ngọc Hà, Đàm Vĩnh Hưng, Thu Minh, Ngô Kiến Huy, Hồ Quỳnh Hương, Đông Nhi, Ông Cao Thắng, Bình Minh, Mỹ Tâm, Mỹ Linh, Noo Phước Thịnh, Hồ Quang Hiếu, Trịnh Thăng Bình, Vân Trang, Nam Thư, Sơn Tùng M-TP, Chi Pu, Gil Lê, Thành Lộc, Eric Wan, Tóc Tiên, Mai Tiến Dũng, Kiefer Sutherland, Kenny Ho, Vincent Zhao, Isaac (365band), Will 365, Jun Phạm, Tronie, S.T, Bảo Anh, Miu Lê, Giang Hồng Ngọc, Diệu Nhi, Hari Won, Fan Hung-hsuan, Chang Fu-chien, Liu Yueh-ti, Vincent Chiao, Yang Huai-min, Lung Lung, Huang Chung-yu, Tom Cruise (voice), Kenny Lin Teruyuki, Ngô Thanh Vân, Michael Gough, Laura Bailey, Gideon Emery, Angela Phương Trinh, Ái Phương, Minh Hằng, Eric Huang, Margaret Wang, Sung Ta-min, Trấn Thành, Hồng Ánh, Trường Giang, Koo Koon-chung Featuring: Wanbi Tuấn Anh, Alice Chan, Kent Cheng, Andrew Yuen, Benny Chan, Stephen Au, Dwayne Johnson, Raymond Lam, Annie Man, Hòa Minzy Russia Season 1: My Comrades Season 2: The Last Fire Spain Season 1: Castilla Season 2: War Wound Season 3: The Dance of Death Germany Season 1: The Third Reich Season 2: No Failure Italy Season 1: Pizza Rushdown Season 2: Demolition Season 3: Aliens Blocked America Season 1: Five Dragons Team Season 2: Council Treaty Season 3: The First Time We Fight Season 4: A Sword with No Time Season 5: Now Charge Season 6: Master Airship France Season 1: Bonjour Paris Season 2: No One's Baguette Season 3: Fleur-de-lis Japan Season 1: Ninja Slash Season 2: Shuriken Sparks Season 3: Shinobi March Seven Heroes Around the World 2: One Hero Left (七大英雄世界各地2:一個英雄離開) Director: Kenn Navarro, Rhode Montijo, Aubrey Ankrum, Zhang Jizhong, Chao Ta-shen, Tsui Hark, Wong Jing, Tsang Kan-cheung Language: English, Cantonese, Vietnamese, Mandarin, Hokkien Country: Vietnam, Hong Kong Production Company: Mondo Media, 20th Century Fox, FOX, Toho Company, CCTV-8, TVB Jade, Astro Wah Lai Toi Original Release: Aug 2015 - Sep 2016 Starring: Tóc Tiên, Angela Phương Trinh, Ái Phương, Minh Hằng, Kenny Ho, Sung Ta-min, Koo Koon-chung, Mimi Kung, Fan Hung-hsuan, Jet Li, Donnie Yen, Chen Ya-lan Featuring: Tang Guoqiang, Zhang Tielin, Zhang Ziyi, Jackie Chan, Michelle Yim, Eric Huang, Margaret Wang, Tavia Yeung, Alice Chan, Nancy Wu, Andy Lau, Tony Leung Chiu-wai, Adam Cheng, Jacqueline Wong, Kristal Tin, Raymond Lam Vietnam Season 1: Grounded for Life (生命著陸) Hong Kong Season 2: The Eternal of War (永遠戰爭) Seven Heroes Around the World 3: Daikaijus and Sexworkers (七大英雄世界各地3:怪獸與妓女) Director: Kenn Navarro, Rhode Montijo, Aubrey Ankrum, Zhang Jizhong, Chao Ta-shen, Tsui Hark, Wong Jing, Tsang Kan-cheung Language: English, Cantonese, Vietnamese, Mandarin, Hokkien Country: Hong Kong, China, Taiwan, United States Production Company: Mondo Media, 20th Century Fox, FOX, Toho Company, CCTV-8, TVB Jade, Astro Wah Lai Toi Original Release: Mar 2017 - Dec 2017 Starring: Raymond Lam, Tang Guoqiang (voice), Roger Kwok, Angela Phương Trinh, Edwin Siu, Ái Phương, Andrew Yuen, Minh Hằng, Kenneth Ma, Tóc Tiên, Alice Chan, Tavia Yeung, Stephen Au, Joey Meng, Annie Man, David Chiang Featuring: Nancy Wu, Jacqueline Wong, Kristal Tin, Claire Yiu, Andy Lau, Tony Leung Chiu-wai, Adam Cheng Four Seasons Campaign Season 1: An Army with a Flower (軍隊與花) Season 2: Dangerous Vacations (危險休假) Season 3: The Leaves in Hell (葉在地獄) Season 4: Behind the Snowflakes (雪花背後) New Year Warfare Season 5: Victory or Defeat (勝利失敗)